Ancient History
by someonesbeenhere
Summary: A female vampire hunter comes to Mystic Falls and it seems the Salvatore brothers have met their match but luckily for them, she has her sights set on a particular Original brother - Kol Mikaelson. Rated M - for future chapters.
1. Sketchy Beginnings

**Hey, this is my first Fan Fiction so be gentle but constructive criticism is still welcome :)**

**I really liked the character of Kol in The Vampire Diaries but I just felt that he was left out when it came to Originals' history so I thought I'd give him some.**

**And he's totally gorgeous too of course :L**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just mess about with the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Damon sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill looking down into his fresh glass of whiskey before raising it to his lips and swallowing the bronze liquid in one gulp. He couldn't remember how many whiskey's he'd had but he was sure he was into double figures and he was feeling the effect. Elijah had undaggered his siblings and when he and Stefan were leaving they were all tearing into Klaus. They had made a big deal about family though so this sibling hatred would only last so long spelling trouble for Damon, Stefan, Elena and the rest of Mystic Falls. Damon felt he needed a drink ... or fifteen. He'd just compelled the barman to leave the whiskey bottle after pouring him a fresh glass when a body had sat and few seats along from him but it was getting late so he was curious about who this newcomer could be. Without even looking he knew it was a woman, her scent smelled of japanese cherry blossom and her citrus shampoo, he could smell it every time her head moved. He turned to look at her as she sipped a drink she'd just ordered. She had long raven hair that travelled down to the small of her back, it reminded Damon of Elena's hair but not as straight. The woman turned to look and him and gave him a small smile when she saw him looking at her. Damon looked at her features. She couldn't have been much older than Elena, 19? 20 at a push. Her green eyes sparkled and intrigued him. Elena was still keeping him at arm's length and just because she didn't want to be with him yet didn't mean had to be lonely tonight. He moved over to sit beside her.

"You're new to town?" Damon asked as he sat down. The girl gave a small slight chuckle.

"Am I that obvious?" she replied. Damon smiled and shook his head and began to turn on the charm.

"No, no, it's just that I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you." The girl chuckled again.

"Smooth." She said back seeming totally unaffected by Damon's compliment. He was going to have to turn it up a notch. He did the "eye thing" that Elena had commented on once and introduced himself.

"Damon Salvatore." He almost purred and held his hand to her. She took it and shook it gently.

"Demetria. Pleasure." She smiled and turned back to her drink. Damon decided to go in for the kill.

"How's about you and I get out of here?" He murmured into her ear. She stopped drinking and leaned away from him.

"No. Thanks. I think I'll stay here and finish my drink." She finished what was left of her drink. Damon, not bound by social etiquette thanks to his large consumption of alcohol, moved to close the space between him and Demetria.

"C'mon, what's the harm in a little bedtime fun?" Demetria stood up, off her chair and pushed his body away from her, her eyes no longer sparkling but dark and angry. The barman had been watching Damon and Demetria's exchange and wandered over to intervene.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem here?" Damon just sniggered at the boy, what could he possibly do to stop Damon from taking what he wants. Demetria turned to the barman and smiled.

"Nope. No problem, I was just leaving." she said, the last bit pointedly at Damon. She took her black leather jacket off the back of her chair and walked towards the door. Damon watched her leave, drinking in the shape of her body. Her long slender legs, her curves and tiny waist. He smirked and followed her. He wasn't giving up on a body like that that easily.

When he got outside the door of the Mystic Grill he saw Demetria crossing Mystic Square, he used his vampire speed to get in front of her and stop her in her tracks. Demetria jumped when Damon appeared before her and his made him smirk.

"Are you sure you want to walk home alone in the dark?" he breathed down on her and she glared up at him in return.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking home myself, thank you, now please, leave me alone." She went to walk around him but Damon kept in front of her before grabbing her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

"You want to spend the night with me and you're going to love every second of it." He compelled her. She gazed up dreamily at his eyes and repeated him.

"I want to spend the night with you and I'm going to love every second of it." Damon smiled.

"Good. Now, give me a kiss." Demetria closed her eyes and slowly leaned up into Damon. Just before her lips touched his, she whispered.

"You young vampires are so gullible." She smirked and thrust a stake into Damon's stomach. Damon gasped loudly, stumbling backwards, clutching the stake in his abdomen before falling to his knees. Demetria casually turned and left and leaving the Salvatore to fend for himself in the middle of the square.

* * *

When Demetria got home, she was annoyed. She hadn't expected her first night to be so confrontational. The last thing she needed now was to draw attention to herself, she'd come so far, she couldn't mess it all up now. That Salvatore just really pissed her off, who did he think he was? Still though, she shouldn't have made a move like that without disguising her identity. Her blood was rushing with adrenaline, her run in with Damon had her pumped, she was ready for action, not sleep. He headed back towards the door, stake, hooded jacket and mask in hand. Figured she'd lurk around the hospital and wait for a vampire to come and pick up a carry out meal.

* * *

**I know not much happened in the first chapter but there's definitely more to come for Demetria and Kol too :D**

**Read and Review please!**

**xxx**


	2. Boredom Bites

**Chapter 2**

Kol was bored and restless. He'd only been out his coffin 6 hours and he was already fed up. It was all go and when Elijah first popped the lid on him, Finn and Rebekah. Surprised Niklaus to no end and Kol loved it. A chance to get back at his brother for daggering him over 100 years ago. He and his siblings had at it with Klaus for a while before their mother arrived. Expecting her to take her vengance on Nik for killing her 1000 years ago, Kol was disappointed when she forgave him and told them she wanted them to be a family again. Nik had forbidden them from snacking on the locals which left him and his family eating from stolen blood bags. It just wasn't the same. The resurection of three family members tonight had knocked a bit of a large dent in Nik's blood supply though.

"I'm going to get more blood bags, seeing as we're not allowed people food" he said pointedly at Klaus, standing up and heading for the door.

"Whatever, Kol" Klaus had replied, obviously too preoccupied with their mother. Anyway, Kol had only heard him because ofhis vampire hearing, he was out the door before Klaus had finished saying his name. He needed something to do desperately and there sure wasn't going to be anymore excitement around here tonight.

Kol took his time, wandering through the dreary town known as Mystic Falls. He thought more than once about just taking off, heading to the big cities, New York, Chicago, LA, some where exciting with lots of people to eat. He was strolling across the hospital car park, when he was thrown to the ground. If he hadn't been a vampire, the force would have been enough to break his spine. He was being messed with and while that made him angry, he'd been desperate for a fight. He lept to his feet in the smallest split second and looked around but saw no one. This was going to be fun. Something sped up behind him and turned fast and threw the body over his head onto the ground. He'd barely spun back round before the body was up on it's feet again. A vampire, an old one too. It was almost as fast and as strong as him. It dived at him and tackled him to the ground. The vampire was now crouched above his torso stake poised and ready. Watching the stake, Kol then realised it hadn't come into contact. The vampire was staring at him. By now, Kol had figured out that it was a woman, her curves were unmistakable and there was the citrus scent of her hair. He couldn't see her face though. She wore a hooded jumper and a mask but she was obviously looking at him. Kol took this opertunity to throw her off him. He lept up but he took longer to do so, she was bewildered. Kol lept at her and she ducked under her arms. She wasn't fighting back anymore, she was dodging him. Kol sighed in disappointment, her heart wasn't in this. By being just that little bit faster than her, he grabbed her by the troat and held her up against the wall of the hospital.

"You gave me a good run for a bit there honey but if you're not commited to the fight, I'll have to end it." At this, the vampire threw head head forward with allher force to headbutt him. Kol's head snapped back but he kept hold of the girl's neck and turned back to face her, the smallest drop of blood on his bottom lip. Kol chuckled.

"Fiesty little thing, aren't we? I like it, I almost don't want to kill you now but i'm still going to." He smiled. "But first, let's see what you're hiding"

Kol ripped the girl's mask off her face and stopped dead, dropping the mask to the ground. He was lost for words at the face and didn't know what to do. He let go of her but she didn't leave, she stood in front him as he stepped back away from her. She went to speak but Kol silenced her by lunging forward and crashing his lips to hers. They kissed each other deeply and hungrily. Kol ran his hands through her hair and over her body as she clutched herself to him.

"Kol ..." she breathed.

* * *

Damon was furious, who did that little bitch think she was messing with him? He walked into the living room of the boarding house to pour himself a whiskey. Stefan was sat in one of the arm chairs reading and looked up as Damon entered. His brows furrowed when he saw the bloody hole in Damon's shirt.

"What happened to you?" Damon downed his drink and poured himself another before he replied.

"New little psycho bitch in town staked me" he hissed.

"She staked you? She's new to town but knew you were a vampire? That doesn't sound good, what do you think she is?" Stefan said, incredulously.

"She's dead is what she is" Damon finished his drink again and slammed the glass on the table before storming out.

* * *

**That one was quite short, sorry :L I promise I'll try for more next time and you'll find out what shocked Kol.**

**xxx**


	3. Knowing You

**Chapter 3**

Demetria woke up around 10am with the sun streaming in through the gap in the curtains. Feeling around her, she found Kol wasn't there. She sat up, clutching her bed sheets to her chest. Right enough, he wasn't there but he'd left a heart drawn in blood on the pillow next to her. She smiled, touching the heart and noticing the blood was dry, he'd must have left a while ago. She surveyed the rest of her apartment, it was trashed. The furniture, the walls, the doors, they'd all taken a beating during their ... antics last night.

_She'd barely got the door unlocked, with Kol's lips all over her neck and his hands roaming her body, when he shoved her through it and slammed it behind them. They both threw their jackets to the floor and Kol grabbed her by her thighs, wrapped her legs around him and slammed her against the wall, kissing, sucking and biting her neck. She clawed at the rest of his clothes not caring what she needed to do to get him naked, she needed him. It had been over 100 years since she'd felt like this, so alive. They crashed around the apartment grabbing at each other's flesh, moaning each other's names. Even with their bodies pressed together and thrusting, they were desperate to be closer. She came apart at the seams powerfully, not that it ever took much for Kol to make her to come undone._

She smiled thinking back to last night, tracing her lips with her fingertips. The memory of Kol's lips still there. Her toes touched the floor and she wandered over to take a shower, Kol's scent was all over her and it was driving her crazy. She was going to be busy today, things to do ... people to see.

It was lunchtime in Mystic Falls as she walked towards the Mystic Grill. Demetria knew who she was looking for, she knew the face. She was scanning the townsfolk as she passed them until she saw the face she was looking for, sitting alone at a table outside the Grill. God! She looked exactly like Tatia, a little younger maybe but not by much. It was eery. She walked over to the girl and plastered a huge smile across her face.

"Elena Gilbert?" she asked, not needing confirmation. "Mind if I join you?"

* * *

"Elena Gilbert?" Elena looked up, into the face of a beautiful girl with green eyes and a huge mass of wavy black hair. "Mind if I join you?" The girl sat down opposite Elena and smiled at her. Elena wondered if she should know this person but surely she'd remember someone like that.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but do I know you?" The girl just smiled.

"Nope. But I know you." Elena started to panic now. Strange people knowing her never ended well. The girl laughed. "Don't look so alarmed Elena. I'm Demetria. There, now you know me." Elena didn't feel any better though.

"How do you know me then Demetria? If you don't mind my asking?" Demetria laughed again.

"C'mon Elena, a vampire hunter can't come to Mystic Falls without knowing their VIPs" she raised an eyebrow at Elena. "I'm sure you could always use another hunter on your side and if anyone is going to have all the hot goss on this town's vampires, it's gonna be you." It saddened Elena to think that Demetria was probably right.

"Well Demetria, you're probably right, so ... what would you like to know." Elena could see no harm in letting Demetria in on what she knew, she was a hunter after all and she certainly did her homework. There were very few blanks that Elena had to fill in. She knew about Elena, the curse, the Originals ... Elena would have bet that she knew more than Elena did.

"... and last night Elijah took the daggers out his brothers and sister and they attacked Klaus until their mother arrived back from the dead wanting them to be a family." As Elena finished she saw that Demetria's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Hmm ... I see," Demetria saw Elena watching her face and straighted up. "It's all very exciting here isn't it?" she said with a small laugh. Then, Elena had an idea.

"Y'know Demetria, I've been invited to a ball at the Mikaelson's tonight to meet their mother. Of course, Stefan and Damon think it's too dangerous for me to go but I have to know what she wants. So, would you like to accompany me there tonight? You are a hunter after all and I could always use another hunter on my side" she quoted Demetria smiling. Demetria smiled too.

"It'd be my pleasure."

"Great!" Elena beamed. They exchanged mobile numbers so they could contact each other that evening. "You do have a formal gown, don't you?" Elena laughed, standing up to leave. Demetria stood too.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll figure something out."

* * *

**I'm hoping everyone's still following the story and enjoying it!**

**The chapters are quite short but I'm going to post 2 a day to make up for it :D**

**Read and review! ... and follow if you wish too! :D**

**xxx**


	4. Old Flame

**Chapter 4**

He couldn't bear to leave her but Kol knew he had to return home. It was around 4:30am when he's left, he still had to get blood bags. He shrugged on his jacket and left her asleep in apartment. The air outside was cold and foggy, if he hadn't been a vampire, it would have chilled his bones. He still couldn't believe it was really her though. Demetria was here. He'd been daggered over 100 years ago and she hadn't given up on him. He smiled to himself, thinking about what had happened between them. Although being a vampire had kept her eternally the same, she was now so different. There was still that fire in her, one that was also in him, fueled by danger and excitement and immorality but now it burned brighter and hotter. And he craved it.

Getting back to the house around 5am with a fresh supply of blood bags, he was greeted at the door by a less than pleased Klaus. Everyone but their mother was still awake, apparently after sleeping for so long in coffins, everyone had pretty much had their fill of it.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone hours!" Klaus growled at him. Kol scoffed and brushed past him into the house.

"Really Nik? Do you really want to become father?" Kol strode into the lounge and found all his siblings looking out dress clothes, he stood watching them all, confused.

"Mother's throwing a ball this evening and she expects us all to attend ... accompanied." Elijah informed him. Accompanied? Kol smirked. The image of Demetria in beautiful gown pleased him to no end. Although, he wasn't sure if he should let his family know of her presence just yet. Elijah looked slightly alarmed at the look on Kol's face but he didn't press the matter. Elijah was never one for confrontation, unlike himself.

He'd invite Demetria, if nothing else, it'd certainly spice up his evening.

* * *

Demetria returned to her apartment after getting herself a gown for the night's festivities. She'd compelled the shop assistant to give her the dress free of charge, she couldn't remember the last time she even carried money nevermind pay for something. She hung the dress on the back of her bedroom door and a small gift bag on her bed caught her eye. There was an envelope in front of the bag with her name on it. Opening it up she found an invitation to tonight's ball at the Mikaelsons'. She knew who it was from and she appreciated the sentiment but she couldn't let Elena know that she knew Kol. Considering Kol hadn't met anyone new in over 100 years and Demetria was barely over 20, it would raise some questions. She picked up the gift bag and opened it. Inside there was a Harry Winston jewelry box and inside that was the most beautiful diamond encrusted necklace she'd ever seen and she'd been around for a long time.

She placed the necklace on her dressing table and put the invitation in one of the drawers. Checking the time, she realised it was much later than she'd thought and began to get ready. She was meant to be meeting Elena in just under an hour. She was glad she had super speed.

* * *

**That was a very short chapter but I'm getting into a rhythm now so you shouldn't have to wait very long for the next one :)**

**read and review!**

**xxx**


	5. A Twist or a Waltz

**Chapter 5**

Elena was ready and waiting for Demetria to come and pick her up but she must have been running late. Normally Elena would hate to be late for such an occasion but seeing as no one was expecting her to be there, what did it matter? She sat on the couch straightening out the sequined skirt of her black and bronze gown, hoping she wasn't crumpling it. There was a knock at the door and Elena jumped up imdeiately to answer it, checking her reflection in the mirror on her way past. Satisfied, she smiled as she answered the door. When Elena saw her companion for the evening she felt a small pang of jealousy, Demetria was stunning. She wore a miraculous red, strapless, floor length gown that lightly skimmed her curves and flared out at the hips with a striking thigh high slit up the side that revealed the mocha skin of her right leg. She smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, ready to go?"

"Almost." Elena replied, realising that she'd left her wrap up in her room. "I just have to go get something to cover my shoulders, come on in." She rushed up the stairs, lifting her skirt, careful not to trip. When she came back down, Demetria was inside but still right by the open door.

"You look gorgeous by the way," Demetria told her "Those Salvatores aren't going to know what's hit them!"

...

Arriving at the Mikaelsons' mansion, the ball was in full swing, cars parked everywhere. Walking up the front steps Demetria held Elena's wrist and turned to her.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"I have to know what Esther wants, Demetria and it's now or never." Demetria just smiled.

"Then lead the way." They walked up to the huge double doors that were opened for them and entered a grand foyer filled with the groomed and well dressed townsfolk of Mystic Falls. A few heads turned to look at them as they made their entrance and Elena had barely taken off her wrap when Damon stormed up to them, glaring ... at Demetria?

"You!" he hissed at her, barely two inches from her face. Demetria seemed unphased by the whole thing. She just grinned back at him.

"Me!" Elena, confused by their interaction stepped in.

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Demetria looked from Damon to Elena to Damon again, grinning all the while.

"Get away from her Elena!" Damon grabbed Elena's wrist but she just shrugged him off. "She's dangerous! She tried to kill me last night!" Demetria laughed.

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Don't worry Elena, he's just annoyed cause he tried to compel me to go home with him last night and I was having none of it." Angry and hurt, Elena now turned her gaze to an embarassed Damon who was avoiding looking at her. Thankfully, Demetria took this as a sign to leave Elena to deal with this.

"Really Damon? Are we really going to do this?" Damon's head snapped up.

"What are you even doing here anyway? And with her?" he bit back at her. Elena was furious now, every time she felt herand Damon were getting somewhere, he had to mess it up.

"She's a vampire hunter and I brought her with me to see Esther! She came to protect me because by the sounds of things, she's pretty good at what she does!" She went to walk past him when he grabbed her arm.

"You are not going to see Esther!" Damon told her. Elena pulled her arm out of his grip.

"You have no right to tell me to do anything!"

* * *

Kol saw her arrive with the doppelganger and boy, was she a vision. He was glad he invited her now. He watched that Salvatore idiot go up to her and listened on the exchange. He didn't understand what women saw in that moron. He smiled at what Demetria was saying to him, he had no idea how lucky he was, she could have killed him in a heartbeat. She brushed past him leaving the lovers to bicker and Kol watched as males looked at her in desire and females looked at her in envy as she glided over to the bar. Elijah approached behind him, they were looking at the same thing.

"What is she doing here?" Elijah hissed in his ear. Kol smirked.

"Who would that be, brother?" Elijah spun Kol to face him.

"Don't mess with me Kol, did you invite her?" Kol smiled at Elijah.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he turned and headed straight for her. Elijah was furious, Kol knew it too, it was just too easy to piss his brother off.

He approahed her and put one hand on her waist as he stood next to her at the bar.

"That was quite an entrance, apparently I'm not the only one you attacked last night." A small smile played across her lips.

"He had that coming." she told him and Kol chuckled.

"So I hear." He looked her up and down "I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

"I didn't, I accepted Elena's. And that's enough of that by the way." She grabbed his hand, that was now caressing her hipbone and removed it. Kol understood.

"Ah, I see, they don't know about you ... and us." He smiled at her devilishly.

"Exactly and I plan to keep it that way for the forseeable future." She was facing him now. She was telling him off, the way an adult would a small child and it made him want her even more."So, you can't come near me at all tonight." Kol put a hand to the small of her back and pulled her close to him, making her gasp and he whispered in her ear.

"Then you probably should have worn a different dress." He could feel her giving into him when Elijah cleared his throat to make a speech. Kol smirked at her once and left to join his family on the grandstaircase.

When Elijah had finished people were pairing off and heading to the ballroom to waltz. Looking over to Demetria, he saw her accompanying a young human man to dance. Did she really want to play this game with him? Fine. He approached a young girl who stood at thedoorway to the ballroom. She was pretty but nothing special,easy pickings for him.

"Would you care to dance?" He smiled and held out his hand to her. She blushed and took his hand as he lead her towards the dance floor. He looked at Demetria and their eyes locked. They both knew what was happening here, the question was, who would crack first?

She reguarded Kol with a smirk. Game on. He watched her flutter her eyelashes and smile at the boy and he lapped the attention up. Poor fool. Kol pulled his dance partner in closer to him to get a reaction from Demetria but her partner was getting closer to her too, his hands beginning to explore. It was driving Kol crazy. He spun his partner to another man and in turn caught Demetria in his embrace. He grinned down at her and a fleeting smile swept her face.

"So this is happening?" she said

"You better believe it darling" he replied, grinning the whole time, making her laugh. "You look absolutely enchanting by the way, incase you didn't know." She smiled at his compliment. His hand started to move down her back.

"Stop that." She told him. When he didn't she grabbed his hand and moved it back up, Kol laughed. "Stop that or I'll leave you here in the middle of the dancefloor." Kol looked at her seriously.

"I dare you." The corner of his lips began to curl up. She smirked at him and stepped back. He dropped his arms by his side, his expression shocked and amused and she walked away leaving him standing in the middle of the ballroom. He followed after her, out the room and up the staircase to a balcony overlooking the ballroom. She stood at the banister looking down at the party guests, deep in thought. He stopped a few feet behind her.

"Look at them all," she sighed "they have no idea what dangerous company they keep. Y'know earlier, Elena just invited me in her home, no questions asked. In a town with a vampire problem you'd think they'd be more cautious about who they extended and home invitation to." Kol closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Y'know, we could rip them all apart," he breathed in her ear "It'd be fun, like the good old times" she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Ohh, it would." she relaxed into his arms until he tensed and stepped back from her. She turned to look at him. His brows were furrowed and he seemed upset and confused.

"Why did you come back?" It scared him to ask but he had to know why she was already here before he was undaggered ... in such dangerous proximity to his brothers. She looked away from him.

"I came looking for Klaus." Kol's face crumpled. He'd been too busy being overjoyed at seeing her again he didn't think about the circumstances. She was here for Klaus.

"I see. Moved onto my brother have we?" He couldn't look at her but she stepped up to him and grasped his face in her hands and made him face her.

"Kol, you don't understand. I came to kill him." She dropped her hands and walked to the balcony's edge and leaned back against the banister. Kol just stared. Kill Nik? She sighed. "Last I heard, Klaus had you daggered and dumped at the bottom of the ocean, did he really think I was gonna sit back and let him get away with it?" Kol began to smile, realisation hitting him.

"You came to avenge me?" He grinned at her.

"Course I did!" She was angry that he'd thought otherwise. "Do you really think 900 years together meant nothing?! That the pain would go away in 100 years?! That ..." He silenced her by kissingher feircely. Pure love heating up and burning between them. He ran his hand down her waist and hips and reached into the slit in her dress, bringing her leg up around his waist. Kissing passionately, they became oblivious to the crowd below until someone behind them cleared their throat.

"I think that's enough of that, don't you?" Elijah said, glaring at the pair. Kol just scoffed at him. "I think it's time you rejoined the party, Demetria." Demetria laughed but Elijah was not amused. She smiled at Kol who gave her a quick wink as she passed Elijah and headed back down the stairs.

"Jeez Elijah, you're more of a buzz kill than Buzz Killington," Kol laughed. Elijah, having none of it, turned and left. If Elijah was planning on being like this for the rest of the night, Kol was going to have to find fun elsewhere. He smirked and looked down at Rebekah's date, Matt.

* * *

**I hope the length of this one will make up for previous short ones :D  
**

**Also, apologies for taking a while to update, I'm having a bit of trouble with my space bar so it's taking me twice as long :P**

**xxx**


	6. The Gloves Are Off

**Chapter 6**

Elena headed up the stairs to meet with Esther. Her and Stefan had planned to get Damon out of the way so she could go meet the Original Witch. She had planned to inform Demetria too but she couldn't find her and Damon being a vampire, wouldn't stay dead for long. She walked down a long hallway and she admired it's beauty, the whole house was beautiful. It's old world elegance suited the Original family.

"Elena?" She turned to see Elijah walking down the hall behind her. He smiled at her and she noted how handsome he looked in his formal suit. Of course he always looked handsome in his suits but even more so tonight. "I understand my mother requested to see you?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" The underlying tone of Elijah's voice made her worry.

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little ... strange to say the least." He sounded suspicious.

"Do you think that it's an act?" He stopped in front of her and began to speak in a more hushed way.

"It has me asking questions I'd never thought I'd ask." Elena thought about Elijah, his good and moral soul caught in the middle of this deceitful family. "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" Elijah trusted her, Elena could see it in his eyes. It seemed she was the only one he could trust recently and she filled with sadness at the thought of maybe having to betray that trust once again.

"Of course" She told him. What else could she say? The look in his eyes tugged at her heart, she couldn't look at him anymore. "I'll find you later,okay?" She walked around him and continued down the corridor.

"Oh and Elena?" She turned back to him. "That girl you came with? I'd be careful around her if I were you." His face was deadly serious. What did he mean? What was wrong with Demetria?

* * *

Demetria mingled through the crowd in the grand foyer, champagne glass in hand. The Original witch was making a toast from the staircase. She was twittering on about family, but Demetria wouldn't know anything about that, she hadn't had family in 1000 years. She was barely listening to Mummy Original though, her eyes were fixed on Kol, and his on her. As the crowd raised their glasses, Kol raised his and tilted it at her with a smile and a wink. She raised hers and smiled back. They'd been avoiding each other after Elijah dismissed her, she didn't want to cause a scene after all. She laughed inwardly, Elijah had never really liked her. Her and Kol always caused far too much trouble when they were together and Elijah was too civilized to stoop to their level. The party was beginning to thin out, the townsfolk leaving in dribs and drabs. Kol was nowhere to be seen so she wandered around some more. She wasn't leaving until she had the youngest Original brother in hand. Many people wished her goodnight as they left, she just smiled and returned the greeting. That's why this town always had a vampire problem, they're too friendly, too welcoming. She was finishing off her last sip of champagne when a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and ushered her into a smaller room at the back of the hall.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the dress Elijah! It's expensive! Not that I paid for it of course ... but still!" He let go of her and glared at her.

"What are you doing here Demetria?" he snarled. Demetria huffed at him.

"Nice to see you too Elijah. What's it been now? 200 years? Long time ... well, y'know, for some" she laughed. Elijah was less than pleased.

"Answer my question. What are you doing here?" he said again. Demetria rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm here for your darling brother aren't I?" Elijah didn't seem convinced.

"And then what? You really expect me to believe that you and him won't cause chaos?" he stepped forward, threatening her. She was always slightly scared him. He was dark and silent, it unnerved her. She didn't let him know that though.

"Jeez, Elijah, give us a week or two," she smiled at him. His face still serious, she continued "anyway, I don't see how it's any of your ..." she was cut off by the sound of a scuffle somewhere in the house. She stopped and listened and her eyes darted up to Elijah when she heard the sound of Kol groaning, someone shouting Damon and the snapping of a neck. "Did you hear that too?" she asked.

"Yup."

They both sped to the front door where a crowd had gathered. Damon was crouched over a now "dead" Kol. Elijah stopped behind Klaus and Finn but Demetria stormed right past them. Elijah tried to grab her on the way past but she pushed him off. She used her vampire speed and swept Damon off Kol by his neck and began crushing her fingers into his windpipe. Damon was shocked, he'd had no idea how dangerous she was. Finn had wandered out and scooped up his little brother's body and took him inside. She bared her teeth at Damon, furious now, watching him choke. Damon's body went limp and as his throat collapsed in on itself, a voice drew her out of her fury.

"Demetria, stop." Elijah said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. She dropped Damon's body and began to follow Finn into the house.

"Stefan, you'd better get him out of here before I rip his heart from his chest." She glanced at Stefan, whose eyes were wide with shock, and then to Elena who looked from her to Damon in horror. They had no idea who they were dealing with.

...

Kol's body lay on the couch in the lounge and Demetria sat on the coffee table beside it stroking his hair. He'd been out for quite a while. She'd sat there while she listened to Kol's mother scream at his siblings for disgracing their family. Apparently Kol had tried to kill Rebekah's date, Mark or something, when Damon intervened and killed him. She couldn't help the mischievous smile that spread across her face, Kol always knew how to have fun. A bit of her wished that she could have joined in. She sat looking at Kol's face imagining that dark look on his face as he crushed the human's hand. It pulled on something deep inside her when a slow sardonic clapping came into the room. She turned to see Klaus smiling and clapping at her.

"Ah, little Demi. As beautiful and extraordinary as ever! That was quite a show." She sighed and looked back at Kol before standing up.

"Hello Klaus." She hissed. He smiled and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. "You're a little more ... insane than I remember." He chuckled.

"HA! Yes, well, I have had a big upgrade this past summer. It's been very thrilling." He stalked towards her but she never moved. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "This is some dress by the way." He purred in her ear. "I see you're still smitten with young Kol here. Picking up where we left off are we?"

"Well considering you carted him around in a crate for 100 years, we have a lot of time to make up for." she bit back at him. He laughed again.

"Ah, but he's just a boy, you need a man." Klaus stroked her face and she swiped his hand away.

"Kol's more than a man, believe me! As opposed to you, a high maintenance pet!" He grinned at her.

"Still as feisty too ..." he was weaving the ends of her hair in his fingers "I always loved that about you." he whispered. She scoffed at him.

"Demetria?" Kol groaned. Demetria was by his side in an instant.

"Hey, baby." she smiled at him. Klaus stood watching them for second before walking away.

"Hmm ... that's a shame," he was almost out the door now "if you change your mind,you know where to find me!" he called back. Demetria glared after him before turning her attention back to Kol. He blinked his dark chocolate eyes at her and sat up.

"What was he talking about?" he said, raising a single eyebrow at her. It made her smile.

"Nothing, just Klaus being mental." she laughed. He smiled back at her and gave her chaste kiss on the lips before standing up and stretching. The quick touch of their skin electrified her all over and she was craving so much more.

"Onto other matters!" he declared. "Where's that Salvatore bastard?!" his sudden temper flaring making her insides tremble. She loved when he got angry. He was ready for storming out when she slowly made her way over to him. She untied his bow tie, her eyes fixed on his face, his on hers, watching her every move, ready to pounce. As she pulled his tie from around his neck she stroked her fingers down chest and torso. He caught his breath a little. She smirked and bit her lip.

"But Kol, would you rather spend the rest of the evening killing a worthless vampire dick or seeing how good this dress looks on your floor?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he grinned at her wickedly, swooping her up in his arms before placing her down again in his room. She grabbed the lapels of his dress coat and pulled him into her. "That's what I thought." she whispered on his lips before crushing them together.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I know I seem to be picking on Damon in this and I'm sorry cause I do love Damon I just feel that Demetria and Damon are so similar, they're bad ass, protective and impulsive and I think that would cause them to clash quite often. So, apologies to die hard Damon fans!**

**Please keep following and favouriting! It really makes my day! Thanks!**

**More reviews though! :D**

**xxx**


	7. Daylight

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, i've started university so i've been busy writing scripts and documentaries**

**To apologise, i'm posting two chapters tonight**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

The events of this evening began to blur away and quite soon Kol had already forgotten why he was so angry. All that filled his mind now was this wicked beauty purring in his arms. Her taste, her scent, her heat, making him feel so alive. All his life he had been only with one woman and that was fine by him. What more could he need? What more could he get elsewhere? Nothing. Demitria was sweet, caring, loyal but also as evil and depraved as he. Above all else, she had done nothing but love him for over 1000 years, what more could a man ask for of his partner? He pulled her body into him so close he thought she'd melt into him. That's where he wanted her, in his bones, his muscules, his organs, every piece of him. Her fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons and soon it was just another piece of scrap material on the floor along with his bow tie and jacket. His hands were stroking the soft fabric of her scarlett dress. God. That dress. It really did something to him, tugged on something hot deep in the pit of his stomach and thinking about getting her out of it made his breath hitch.

He couldn't take it anymore, he ripped the material off her body and smirked as he heard her gasp. He let the silky red scraps slide out his hands and fall to the floor and immediatly placing his hands back on her now bare skin, his fingers digging into body, grabbing at whatever he could. Her hands had snaked up around his neck and her fingers tugged at his hair desperately.

They hadn't separated for breath in god knows how long but he needed it, they're passion had each other gasping but neither wanted to pull away from the other. They reluctantly broke apart and after barely one breath Demetria had thrown Kol across the room and onto his bed. He grinned and she stalked towards him and he drunk in the sight of her wearly only black underwear and the diamond necklace he gave her, glittering on her skin. She looked at him with hunger and lust with a wicked smirk on her beautiful face.

"Y'know, many men would kill for a sight like that" he told her. Detetria smirked at him.

"And here you are getting it for free" she crawled onto the bed and up his body until she straddeled his waist. "Although and tasty kill would go down a treat" she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Later baby. For now ... " he flipped her over so she was under him and he grinned down at her "I'm really enjoying this" he crushed his lips down on hers as she reached up to meet his.

She ripped off the rest of his clothes likes he had done to her earlier which made him growl. She moaned loudly at the sound he made. He tore off her underwear with his teeth and he was grateful that they were vampires because there was no way they were getting sleep tonight.

* * *

Demetria woke up with the sun streaming in the window, shinning across her and Kol in his bed. She always loved sunny days, despite vampire folklore that said they liked darkness. She always thought that's why she'd never been discovered, she didn't know what she'd do without her daylight ring. Although, Ayanna was inclined not to make her it, until Demetria had made it clear that it was in her ... and her family's best interests that she made it. Witches. They think they know everything. She got out of bed and walked over to the window and gazed and the view, for a dreary little town, Mystic Falls was rather picturesque. The sunlight was warm on her skin and she smiled. Her mind wandered back to the night before, she figured she should pay a visit to Elena. Even though she looked exactly like that bitch Tatia, Demetria had become quite fond of Elena. They'd only really hung out twice but Demetria liked how feisty Elena was, she reminded her of herself.

"Y'know, its times like this I wish I had a photographic memory." Demetria was pulled out of her daydream and she turned and smiled at Kol who was drinking her in in all her naked glory.

"Haha, why? It's not like you can't see it whenever you want." she climbed back into bed beside Kol who wrapped the sheets and his arms around her. Kol let out a long sigh.

"Awhh, I could just lie like this forever ..." Demetria smiled. She thought about last night. He always knew what to say, where to touch, how to kiss. That was the benefits of being with someone for over 1000 years.

"Me too but unfortunately I can't."

"What? Why?" Kol looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"I have some explaining to do to Elena and probably those Salvatools" she growled the last words.

"What do you have to explain to that lot?"

"Well for starters, how we know each other and also ..." Kol cut her off.

"Hang on! How do they know we know each other, I thought all that torturing me with the dress was to avoid that happening?" he raised one eyebrow at her. She laughed at his expression.

"Well, after Damon snapped your neck, I may have lost it a tad and ... crushed his windpipe till he died ..." She waited on his response, which came in the form of a huge, bellowing laugh.

"Brilliant! Will serve that dick right! Although, I still feel I owe him a little something." Kol smirked and his eyes darkened. Demetria couldn't help but gaze at him for a minute or too.

"Yes, well, after how mad I got I think it became obvious that I ... knew you" she smiled at him.

"Go then, if you must!" he grinned at her and kissed her fiercely on the lips, one last attempt to make her stay, it almost worked too but her forced herself to pull away and got dressed.

...

They walked down the grand staircase holding hands, she was wearing Rebekah's clothes and they were horrid but she had to make do until she got home. they walking into the lounge where Klaus was sitting on the couch sketching.

"Ahh, the lovebirds have risen. Have fun did we?" he smirked at Demetria who scoffed at him and pulled Kol in for a kiss.

"I'll see you later?" He just smiled and nodded and she turned and walked to the front door. Before she got there she saw Rebekah coming in, in the same green dress she was wearing last, it was a pitiful walk of shame if ever she saw one. Rebekah saw her and her clothes and looked instantly annoyed.

"I see you're still alive" Demetria snorted at her.

"I see you're still sleeping with anything that moves." She could smell Damon Salvatore all over her. Damon? Seriously? Rebekah squared up to her but Demetria remained unphased.

"Y'know, I could kill you in a second." They were about the same height so she was hardly intimidating. Despite being an Original, Rebekah was still a little girl inside and Demetria had been combat training for a century so she knew she could easily take Rebekah. Demetria laughed in her face.

"Try it." Rebekah huffed, seeing her threats were getting nowhere and wandered off into the lounge. Demetria smiled and walked out the door.

She started scrolling through her phone and found Elena's number and pressed call as she left the Mikaelson's extravagant driveway. It rang for a while before Elena answered, clearly she was debating whether to answer or not.

"Demetria." said Elena's voice, she was clearly annoyed.

"Hey Elena, I was wondering if we could maybe meet up? Have a chat?"

"I don't think so Demetria ..."

"Please, Elena, I like you and I just want to explain."

"Fine." She sighed. "But we're doing it at the Salvatore's"


	8. Memory Lane

**Chapter 8**

"Fine. But we're doing it at the Salvatore's" Elena told her.

"Sure! See you there in ten." Elena hung up. She didn't really want to go back there after seeing Damon and Rebekah together, she was so angry with him, but knowing that Demetria was a vampire, she figured she'd be safer around them. Although, thinking about what happened last night, she wasn't so sure. She was sitting in her car in the Salvatore's drive, too angry to drive and now she had to go back there.

She got out the car and wandered back to the door, she knocked hoping it wasn't Damon who answered. Stefan opened the door, Damon standing a bit behind him looking at her.

"Demetria asked to speak with me, I thought it's be better if we did it here." she spoke directly to Stefan, not looking at Damon. She was too pissed at him, thankfully, Stefan spoke.

"That was probably a good idea ... I think." He motioned for her to come in and she walked in and past Damon into the lounge. She was purposely avoiding him, making sure he knew she wasn't speaking to him.

...

There was a knock at the door. It broke the awkward silence between the three of them that they had been sitting in for the past 10 minutes. Both Elena and Stefan got up to answer it, Damon followed casually behind, he made it clear that he wasn't happy about Demetria's visit. Stefan opened the door to a cruelly smiling Demetria.

"Hello Elena." she said. Elena felt scared and angry at the same time, she sounded much nicer on the phone.

"Demetria." she waltzed in past them and Elena and the Salvatores followed her into the lounge.

"Nice pad boys." she said looking around "Must be a nightmare to clean." She turned round and smiled at Elena. Elena wanted to know why Demetria wanted to see her, she was about to ask when Damon got there first.

"What do you want bitch?" Damon spat at her, moving forward.

"Now Damon, where are your manners?" she hissed. "I just came to apologise"

Elena stepped forward a little, she was trying to move away from Damon but noticed too late she'd moved closer to Demetria.

"You want to apologise to us?" Stefan said. Elena could hear the confusion in his voice. She looked to then back to Demetria.

"Not to you two yahoos" she huffed "To Elena." Elena's heart jumped at the sound of her name.

"To me?"

"Yes. And to explain." Demetria told her. Elena shook her head.

"I think I know enough." Elena was worried that she was being a little too forward towards this unknown vampire but Demetria just smiled.

"Very well Elena. You tell me what you know." Elena looked at the Salvatores who both kept their eyes on Demetria. Elena walked to the armchair and sat down and Demetria sat down on one of the couches. She watched as Stefan stood behind her, she was glad he was still a little protective. Damon just stayed where he was leaning against the bookshelf. She glared over at him.

"Ahh, tension in the ranks is there?" Demetria saw what was going on between her and Damon. "Don't worry Elena, I'd be pissed too" Demetria winked at her. Elena didn't want to talk about this, she moved the conversation swiftly on.

"You're a vampire." Elena stated.

"Correct." Demetria smiled.

"And you know the Originals?"

"Two for two. Shall we try for three?" Elena stopped to think. Stefan interjected.

"Are you here to hunt them?" Stefan asked.

"Oooh, unlucky Stefan." Demetria looked to Elena, as if she was waiting for her to click on. Elena thought about it. She thought about how angry Demetria got when she saw Damon attack Kol, you don't get that mad over someone you're trying to kill ...

"You're in love with him." Elena said quietly. Demetria smiled softly at her and nodded.

"In love? With who?" Stefan was baffled. But Elena had figured it out.

"She's in love with Kol." Elena's expression softened. Looking at Demetria she wasn't scared anymore. She no longer so a vicious monster, just a girl in love. Damon scoffed.

"Who would be in love with that little rat." Demetria's face became enraged but she controlled herself.

"I'd watch what you say if I were you Damon. We all know how nasty I get." she hissed at him. He glared at her but shut up all the same.

"So if Kol's been daggered for over 100 years, that makes you what 200 years old? 300?" Stefan asked.

"Oh Stefan, I'm waaay older than that" she winked and Elena turned to look at him. He looked slightly startled, like he was realising him and Damon would be no match for her if she suddenly attacked. Elena turned back to Demetria.

"Okay, so, why are you telling me this?" Elena wondered what all this had to do with her.

"Well Elena, despite your looks you're completely different from Tatia and I actually like you." What?! Demetria knew Tatia? What did that make her? An Original?

"You knew Tatia?" Stefan asked, not quite believing what he's heard. This revelation even made Damon pay attention.

"Yep." Demetria smiled. She was quite clearly liking the reaction she was getting. "Told you I was old. But Tatia, she was nothing special, I never understood the infatuation with her. At least with you Elena you've got beauty on the inside and out but Tatia was a cow." Demetria scoffed. Elena blushed at the compliment. Elena had to ask.

"If you knew Tatia ... does that make you an Original?" Demetria laughed.

"No Elena, I'm just a vampire but the oldest non Original vampire, just as strong and as fast as an Original, only much easier to kill." Elena saw Damon move in the corner of her eye. He was holding a stake ready to pounce on Demetria.

"I wouldn't if I were you Damon." Demetria said flatly without even looking around "I could take that stake and plunge it into your heart before you could pick your foot up to take a step." Elena turned to glare at him, she wanted to hear more about Demetria's past. Damon looked at Elena angrily and they stared at each other until Stefan spoke.

"Damon. Stop." Damon threw the stake at Stefan's feet and stormed off to stand in the hallway so he could still listen. Demetria smiled at Elena.

"Please. Tell us your history." Elena pressed. Demetria sighed but continued smiling.

"Well, I am over 1000 years old and I knew Tatia back when I was human. My family settled here with the Mikaelsons, we grew up together. All the boys in the village courted Tatia, Klaus and Elijah more than the rest. Klaus was the bad boy, he was rebelious and Elijah was good and kind." Elena looked between the Salvatore brothers. This story was little too familiar. Stefan and Damon had noticed it too.

"Poor Elijah, he loved Tatia the most but she couldn't see, she toyed with the two of them until they hated each other. However Kol and I were childhood sweethearts, being the middle children in our families we were often forgotten about, myself more so, both my older and younger siblings were male and my mother died when I was 10 so my father never paid much attention to me.

"Kol and I would sneak away for days on end, causing mischief, Kol was always devious and evil and I loved him for it. He brought out the best and worst in me although Elijah just thought us a nuisance. We would sneak out on a full moon and watch the wolves from high up in the trees. I was 21 at the time and Kol was 22 and we planned to run away and elope. Of course that all changed when Kol's brother Henrik died. His mother and father were desperate to keep them alive and so they were turned into vampires.

"And he turned you so you could be together." Elena said without thinking. Not minding being interrupted, Demetria smiled.

"Correct Elena. Our thirsts began to run wild and the villagers were starting to become suspicious. Elijah and Finn hated having to drink blood but Kol and I embraced our vampire nature, we loved it. We left and moved on to bigger and better things. A couple hundred years later Elijah had informed us of Klaus' plan to dagger his siblings so we kept quiet. We still killed people and stuff , we liked that." Demetria was grinning now and Elena was starting to feel uncomfortable, the way she was talking about killing people was so cold, it scared her.

"We were good at it too. Almost as good to rival you Stefan." Demetria looked at Stefan and smirked. "Big fan by the way." Stefan looked down embarrassed. Elena didn't want to hear this. "Of course we had to be a little more discreet than the Ripper, we were on the run. Obviously, Klaus found him one night when we separated to hunt. I heard that Klaus had dropped Kol in the ocean so I spend the last hundred years as a vampire hunter, fighting vampires and training so that when I found Klaus, I could kill him." Demetria's eyes were fierce and dark, it was as if she were far off somewhere else. Her face changed suddenly.

"Of course I then follow Klaus to Mystic Falls to find out Kol's alive." Demetria finished smiling again. "Any questions?"

"Yeah." Damon jumped in. "If you've got your true love back of whatever, why are you still here?" Demetria laughed.

"I won't be for much longer. Kol wants to stay with his family for a bit and then we're going to leave and spend the rest of our existence together." Demetria was giddy at this thought. Elena was hit with a wave of guilt, knowing that she has a hand in Kol's demise, knowing that she will be destroying 1000 year old love, it broke her heart.

* * *

Demetria finally left, Damon didn't understand why Stefan and Elena were listening to all her crap.

"I feel awful. Kol's going to die and Demetria's going to be heart broken because of me and Esther's plan!" Elena said. How could she actually worry about something so trivial?

"Who cares!" Damon replied. "If to kill Klaus, we have to kill the rest so be it! Kol's a little dick anyway" Damon shrugged the non-problem off while pouring himself an early morning whiskey. Elena stormed up to him.

"I care Damon! I care about Elijah dying and Demetria losing her one true love!" Damon scoffed at this. It only made Elena angrier. "Well, shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" Damon was ready to retort but before he could say anything Stefan silenced them.

"Hear that?" Damon had heard it. Fast footfall outside the front door. Both Damon and Stefan sped to the door and through it open, followed slowly by Elena. The trees by the path shook from someone blowing past them.

"What? What is it?" Elena asked frantically and panting.

"I think Demetria knows about the plan."

* * *

**I hope that made up for the long delay, please leave me reviews and follow and favourite 3**

**xxx**


	9. Family Matters

**Hello all!**

**Firstly I would like to apologise for leaving it so long between updates but after a certain TVD incident ... I wasn't sure how to continue.**

**But tonight I have sat awake all night typing and I have finished the story for you all.**

**Here are the the final three chapters plus and epilogue.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Demetria ran. She ran so hard and so fast that she had begun to imagine it hurting. She couldn't believe this. After befriending Elena like that and opening up to her, she sat there, playing her. Kol, was going to die. And the others too. She may have never liked Rebekah, always been a little scared of Elijah and deflected Klaus' flirty comments but she didn't want them dead. They were the closest thing she had to family now.

They weren't going to die. Not if she could help it.

She ran until she burst through the huge doors of the Mikealson house and didn't stop until she reached the lounge, where Elijah and Klaus were reading and sketching. Her abrupt entrance startled Elijah and Klaus peered up from his drawing.

"Where's Esther?! Is she here?!"she exclaimed. Elijah put his book down on the coffee table and just looked her confused.

"What? No, her and Finn went out." Elijah spoke so softly in comparison.

"Finn! I bet he's in on it too!" She was fuming with rage and shaking. Klaus joined Elijah in bewilderment and put his sketches down.

"Demi sweetheart, calm down." Demetria stopped, closed her eyes and took a breath. "Okay, good. Now will you please explain this outrageous display?" Klaus laughed and Elijah gave a small smile along with him.

"Esther's planning to kill you all. I don't know how but Elena's helping her and probably Finn too." Both the hybrid and the vampire's face fell. "Elena seemed pretty certain whatever's planned is going to work."

Demetria collapsed on the couch, overwhelmed with mental exhaustion while Elijah jumped up, maintaining his usual air of elegance. His face was unreadable, his mind clearly swimming, trying to decide what to do with the information that had been presented.

"I'll take care of this. Speak of this to no one, not even Kol." It was all he said before speeding off.

"Elijah will sort it out, don't worry Demi. Why don't you go take a nap or something, just chill out." He smiled at her, it was obvious he was just trying to be reassuring. Being pleasant and helpful was never really his this thing, was he trying to comfort Demetria or himself?

* * *

Klaus was drawing and painting a lot these days. Between the boredom of not killing people and falling short of ways to get Caroline to stop hating him, his art was all he really had. Although right now he needed the distraction. He felt like he should be doing something more to stop his mother from destroying them all but it seemed like Elijah had a plan. Elijah was nothing less than meticulous when it came to schemes and Klaus getting involved would most likely make things worse. Besides, he had no idea what he could no, short of killing Esther for the second time. He also wanted to stay and make sure Demetria's anger didn't get the best of her and make her go and do something stupid.

He heard Demetria coming down from her the staircase and he snapped out of his thoughts. She walked in, towel drying her long dark hair, wet from a shower. She walked past him and began to look at his artwork. He tried to keep his eyes down but he couldn't help himself. She stood barefoot in a pair of black skin tight jeans and a dark purple shirt of Kol's, rolled up at the sleeves and tied in a knot at the waist. Was that a tattoo just below the waistband of her jeans?

He smiled at this thinking about that little girl she was a thousand years ago. What would his life have been like if he had loved her instead of Tatia all those years ago? Would he have died an old human with children and grandchildren, or would it have been her blood that changed his family into vampires? He and Kol would have had a more deadly feud over her than he and Elijah ever did.

"These are really something." Her voice stopped his thoughts in his tracks. He smiled at the compliment. "I loved your piece in The Hermitage by the way." She told him, smiling softly.

"You knew it was mine?" He was genuinely surprised, it was unsigned and was on display 'by Annoymous'.

"Of course I did. I've spent the last 100 years hunting you down. I know everything about you, I probably know you better than you know yourself." She laughed. It was an uplifting sound after they day they'd had and it was infectious. Klaus laughed too.

"Oh really? Well, I have to say, I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be." She laughed for another second before her face flooded with sadness. "Could she really do it?" He knew exactly what she was talking about, he hadn't gotten out of his mind all day.

"Course she could. I'm sure there are plenty of witches past and present who are more than willing to get rid of me alone, never mind the others." He let out a small chuckle. He was trying to lighten the mood but neither of them were feeling it.

"Klaus." The way she spoke his name said it all, it was the first time in a very long time that she hadn't said his name in a spiteful, judgmental or hateful tone. It was getting to him. "Could she really do it ... to her own children?" The pity in her eyes made Klaus take a breath.

"In her eyes, we've been allowed to roam and kill for too long. She turned us into vampires and we are her children, her responsibility ... her fault."

The tension was harsh and unbearable but thankfully broken by Kol returning home late-afternoon. Klaus had no idea where he'd been all and if he was being honest, he couldn't remember if Kol hadn't told him where he was going or if he had and didn't listen. He bounded through the hallway and into the lounge.

"Woo! What a great day! I forgot how great it was to run!" He laughed. Klaus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Run dear brother?"

"Run, chase – what's the difference?" Kol chuckled again and walked over to Demetria, bent down and kissed her before settling down with his arm around her. "Hey beautiful, have you been here long?" Demetria gave him a forced smile in return.

"Hey. Just a few hours."

"Woah, if I had known you were here looking like this I would have came home a lot sooner." He laughed and kissed her again. She managed the smallest laugh. Kol frowned and held her facing him. "What's up? Everything okay?" Klaus, who had gone back to sketching, looked over and locked eyes with the beautiful vampire. She smiled.

"Nothing. Everything's great ... now you're home."

* * *

**keep reading! :D xxx**


	10. Taking Off

**Chapter 10**

Kol led Demetria up to his room away from his brother. She and Klaus kept exchanging glances, if she hadn't spent the last 100 years trying to kill him, he would have been certain that something was going on between them. As he clasped hands with his childhood sweetheart he was sure that there was no one else in the world that he'd rather tear this world up with. They were like two sparks of the same flame, igniting each other, making immortal life worthwhile.

He opened the door to his bedroom and allowed her to lead them in and towards the bed where she climbed on and he joined her. He sat facing her, looking at her, he was sure something was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay? You'd tell me if something was the matter wouldn't you?" She reached out and put her hand to his cheek and kissed him.

"Of course I would. Everything's just perfect." He smiled and kissed her back.

"Good because I have a couple of surprises for you. Wait right here." He jumped up giddy about what he had in store for her. He ran to his closet looking for a particular piece of clothing. He heard her laugh from the room and it was the most enchanting sound. Then he found it, the black waistcoat he was wearing the night Klaus daggered him. In the left hand pocket, yes, there it was. A present he had got for Demetria 100 previous.

He walked back out to the comical sight of Demetria kneeling, poised, peering at him in the same way a meerkat would. He laughed and presented the gift to her. She gasped at the silver pendant necklace. It was covered in intricate detailing with one high quality sapphire. It was old world elegance, it was Demetria all over. She stroked the cold metal and stood up and turned her back to him and lifted her mass of wavy raven hair to one side. He smirked and reached around her to put the necklace on her. She stood looking at it in the mirror while he stood behind her, his hands subconsciously stroking her body.

"I got it for you 100 years ago, that's why we were separated that night. Obviously I was intercepted and unable to give it to you."

"It's gorgeous. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too. Always." He looked at it resting on her collarbone, visible in the gapping collar of his shirt. He looked at her. He couldn't believe how good she looked in his clothes. As much as he loved her all done up in her red dress, she'd never looked more beautiful than she did now. Kol bent his head to kiss her neck and her eyes dropped closed before he realised he had something else for her.

"Oh! I totally forgot! I have this for you too!" He'd startled her and she turned around to watch him as he fumbled inside his coat pocket. He produced an envelope and handed it to her, his excitement showing.

"Two plane tickets to Paris!" She threw her arms around and kissed him continuously. "When do we leave?" He began laughing again.

"Tomorrow baby! Remember Paris? 1888? The champagne, the soirees ... the blood." He murmured at her and she let out a low, seductive growl in reply. He began untying the knot in the shirt she was wearing, undoing the buttons and slipping it off her shoulders. "What do you say to giving this bedroom a real good thrashing before we jet off and leave it behind forever?"

Kissing his way down her neck, he could hear her heart racing. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and kissed him forcefully on his lips before ripping his coat and shirt of completely and throwing him on the bed. She smirked and stalked towards him.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Demetria lay there in the arms of her love but unable to find peace. She looked around the room that a few hours ago was perfect. Now, the variety of bedroom furniture was reduced to firewood, the curtains on the floor in tatters and all of Klaus' homey knick-knacks were utterly destroyed. The bed frame itself was nearly a pile of rubble. It reminded her of their first night together after 100 years, that now seemed tender in comparison.

She got up and put on another of Kol's shirts, a white one this time. She picked up the plane tickets off the floor and placed them in one of Kol's jackets hung on the inside of the closet. Finding her jeans, she threw them on along with her leather jacket, scribbled a note for Kol and sped out the huge house.

They were going to have their new life together, she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**more more more! xxx**


	11. Loves Labours Lost

**Chapter 11**

Kol pleasantly woke up, hands searching for a body with silky skin, instead he found a rough piece of paper. Rubbing his eyes he squinted at the note.

'Gone out for a bite. Love you. D x'

He checked the time on his phone. 9.33 pm. She was probably making a meal out of some poor guy drooling over her. Getting up, he took in his surroundings and couldn't help but chuckle at the mess he'd left for his big bro. He dragged on a pair of black jeans and a thin sweater and wandered down to socialise with his family before he left them behind. But instead he only found Nik.

"Evening brother dearest." He drawled at him. Niklaus looked up from his etchings. What is it with him? All the time drawing, nothing else.

"Hello Kol. Have a nice afternoon did we?" Klaus responded trying to mock him.

"Oh yes," Kol said with sinister delight "The room's trashed by the way. Just thought I just let you know." Kol was trying to piss off Klaus but Klaus just snorted back.

"Oh please, little brother!" Klaus looked at him with a huge smirk making its way across his face and spoke rather nonchalantly "if it were me, the whole house would be reduced to nothing."

Kol could see that Nik was rather pleased with his retort. Kol wasn't stopping there.

"Come now brother, don't be jealous." Kol said laughing. "She would have never gone for you anyway, you're too ... old." Klaus got up and laughed in his brother's face.

"Ha. I stopped aging a long time ago! Besides, there many perks with age. I've been around the block, I know a few things. I'm certain I could show our little Demi a fantastic time." He was over stepping the mark and he knew it. He was getting to Kol, he always knew Klaus had a little soft spot for Demetria but never had he talked about her this way before. He watched as his big brother leaned into him and began to whisper. "Y'know, I think she could be easily swayed towards the elder, more experienced brother. My hands in her silky hair, my breath on her tanned skin, stroking that tattoo way down on her left hip ..."

Kol snarled and grabbed the hybrid by the throat and crashed him into the living room wall. With bared fangs and all, his brother just laughed which only made Kol more furious. Klaus spun them around that Kol was against the wall, his big brother's forearm crushing into his windpipe and Klaus' sadistic smile right in his face.

"Ah, you can dish it out but you can't take it, much like a child." Kol started to struggle and growl against his brother when Elijah came storming in and pulled them apart.

"Enough!" Elijah bellowed. He was skitter as he turned to Nik. "We have to go. She's doing it, it's happening." Klaus had stopped played and was now deadly serious.

"Get your coat, Kol."

"Why? What the hell is going on?!"

"Okay so let me get this straight! Our mother has linked us all together with a spell using the doppelganger and with the help of our brother is going to kill us all ... and you never thought of telling me this earlier?!"

The three brothers strode through the forest on their way to stop their mother's plan. Kol couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Rebekah and I had a plan to stop mother from gaining the power she needs to kill us which unfortunately left our lives in the hands of the Salvatores, which is not good enough." Elijah informed them.

"So basically everything she said about family was total crap?"

"Completely, yes" Klaus stated.

The Originals saw the flames through the trees and entered the clearing where Esther and Finn stood.

"My sons, come forward." Esther said. Finn reached out to guard her from his brothers.

"Stay beside me."

"It's okay." She walked to stand beside Finn in the circle of flames. "They can't enter." While Elijah and Klaus stopped and looked upon the scene in front of them, Kol continued forward towards the circle. As he did the flames grew and roared.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn." Kol glared at his brother.

"Be quiet Kol. You're brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." His mother replied blankly.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah told her while Klaus and Kol stalked the perimeter of the circle.

"My only regret ... is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough" Klaus moaned at them. "All this talk is boring me, end this now mother or I'll send you back to hell." Klaus smiled slightly as Kol watched him threaten their mother. Unaffected, she walked toward him.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." She and Klaus stared at each other until she turned to Elijah. "Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you ... are a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations."

She looked from Kol to his brothers. Kol looked at her with hatred in his eyes. He didn't see a mother anymore, what mother would do this to her children?

"If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry ... you've wasted your time." She told them with not one hint of guilt in her eyes. "I also have a little something extra, in order to ensure just enough of your cooperation. Sisters, reveal her."

Kol watched as a shimmering form appeared, laying at Finn's feet.

"No." Klaus gasped. Kol couldn't process it. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it.

"Demetria? DEMETRIA!" he sped towards the circle of flames that blew up at his approach, only to be pulled back by his two brothers. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" he screamed.

"Oh, she's merely sleeping just now. Almost as if she were in a coma, a rather comical state for a vampire really." She replied, completely unphased.

"Why are you doing this?" Elijah stepped forward and confronted her, leaving Klaus to restrain Kol alone.

"I needed insurance that one of the most reckless, unfeeling, evil creatures on the planet wouldn't go and do something incredibly stupid. Niklaus isn't stopping Kol. The only thing stopping him is his love for this one girl."

She began her ritual, the three brothers watching from the sidelines unable to enter and stop her. Kol could barely contain his anger, he knew he had to though, for her. Esther's face crumpled.

"No" she gasped. Elijah perked up and watched their mother start to panic. "Sisters! Do not abandon me!" The flames burst high and powerful and Kol, Elijah and Klaus shielded their faces as Finn dove for their mother.

"What have you selfish creatures done?! You will all pay dearly for this!" Esther screamed through the flames. Kol watched his mother, rage now burning in her eyes, pull a stake out from her coat.

"DEMETRIA!" Kol could feel the heat and pain surge through his body, watching the scene unfold before him. It was the feeling of his heart breaking and it was killing him.

The flames were massive and they roared and hissed until they suddenly came to a stop and burnt out. Esther and Finn had vanished leaving only Demetria's lifeless body with a stake through her heart.

* * *

Damon ran from his crime with Stefan following behind. Elena would hate him for what he'd done to Bonnie's mother, but that didn't matter. She was alive and that's all he cared about. Both brothers halted when they heard the gut-wrenching roar of pain. They ran toward it and stopped at the clearing edge. They watched the three original brothers look at a girl's corpse on the ground. Demetria was dead. Kol was broken and crumpled clutching the body to his chest, sobbing into the man's shirt she was wearing. Elijah looked upon the couple with speechless bewilderment while Klaus paced around shocked and shaking, running his hands through his hair. Kol stroked her face and hair telling her over and over again how much he loved her.

Damon hated Kol but he thought back to what Elena said and how he would feel if he had lost her. It hurt to think about it and realising this, he now looked at what was happening in front of him, heartbroken.

"C'mon, let's go" Stefan said solemnly, being the more respectful of the two. As they turned to leave, Damon watched Kol take a pendant from the girl's neck and wrap it around his hand, holding it tightly and pressing it to his lips.

Kol picked her up and carried her off through the trees with his brothers along side of him.

* * *

**Sorry Demetria lovers! xxx**


	12. Epilogue

**I would like to thank you to all my favouriters and followers and all you others who have read this far!**

**I'm dedicating this story to one of my best friends and biggest fans, Katie, without whom, I probably would have never finished this.**

**Thank you Katie for listening to all my ideas and reading my scripts and stories!**

**WARNING! If you haven't seen episode 12, season 4 - A View To Kill, please DO NOT read the epilogue.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kol had lost his mind, he knew it too but he didn't care, why should he? What did he have to love for? Not revenge, not with Esther and Finn dead. Instead he drank. He'd been in so many drunken bar fights throughout Virginia, whenever he'd been punched or stabbed ... or shot, he didn't know if he'd bleed blood or Whiskey. Apart from killing everyone and anyone, all Kol had to do was to try and kill his siblings every so often and stop the maniacs of Mystic Falls from raising the witch Silas.

Elena and Jeremy invited him into the Gilbert house to find out more about Silas and to call a truce. If he was being honest he was more focused on the alcohol and ripping off Jeremy's tattooed arm but whatever came first really. She was babbling on about this truce. It was probably something to do with the fact that he'd compelled Dickhead Damon to kill baby Jeremy. He'd left the Gilbert residence offering a consideration of a truce. Knowing how much of a little nuisance these Mystic Falls residents can be, he quickly made his decision and stood at the front door.

Elena opened the door and stopped in her tracks when she saw him, Jeremy poised behind her.

"I've considered your request for a truce." Elena watched him as his face fell. "Request denied."

Elena slammed the door shut and Kol was amazed that she thought that would stop him.

"I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!" Kol furiously shouted as he kicked the front door in and stormed into the dark house, rooms empty. "Hide and seek? Fine by me!"

* * *

Elena, panicking in her room, threw down the gun she was holding and pushed her chest of drawers towards her door as Kol pushed his way in. She ran through the bathroom and into Jeremy's room, Kol following, kicking and punching his way through the doors. Jeremy fired a stake at him.

"Missed." Kol said as he caught the stake in his hand. Jeremy fired another. As Kol caught that one too Elena opened fire on Kol using wooden bullets in a handgun as Jeremy ran.

"Go!" she shouted over gunfire. He fell to his knees and threw one of the stakes at her, it lodging in her leg. She looked up to find Kol had disappeared. Elena pulled the stake from her leg and ran out onto the top landing. She launched herself at Kol who'd had just thrown Jeremy down the stairs. Kol threw her against a wall and broke off a piece of the staircase banister and plunged it into Elena's stomach. The pain winded her and she gasped as Kol stared her in the face and walked away to deal with Jeremy.

"Now, about that arm." Elena watched as Kol stalked down the staircase towards Jeremy who was gasping in pain.

By the time Elena had pulled herself off the stake that had stuck into the wall, Kol had strapped Jeremy to the kitchen counter, preparing to cut of his arms.

"Which arm is it? Right or left? Ah, I'll chop off both, just to be safe." A meat cleaver about to land in Jeremy's shoulder, Elena leaps at Kol grabbing the weapon, cutting one of Jeremy's binds and landing it in Kol's chest. Elena struggling against Kol, Jeremy unties himself and reaches for the tap. Turning it on, Kol is drenched in water laced with vervain, screaming in pain. Elena sees the indestructible white oak stake in Kol's jacket and takes this opportunity to grab it.

"Jeremy! Now!" she tosses him the stake and Jeremy plunges it into Kol's heart. Screaming, The Original catches fire and falls to the ground before dying.

Kol may have been a sick, murderous psychopath but as she watched him turn to ash, she felt guilty. The only thing she had to take comfort in was that at least he and Demetria were together now.

* * *

**Thanks all!**

**Please review and pass on to yours friends! I'd really apprieciate it and it'd help me out with my future projects!**

**xxx**


End file.
